Tears: The Language of Misery
by PeachGirlLover
Summary: Sae has to have everything Momo has. So pretty much all she needs is Kiley. But things may not go her way. So ruining Momo is her priority. But because of a steamy scheme Sae cooks up, Momo will take a twisted turn...
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Kiley," waved Sae, with a flirty grin. "What do you want, Sae?" replied Kiley, very agitiated and disgusted, due to the fact how much he loathes Sae. "Well, I need to tell you something about Momo..." said Sae, looking down, her voice trailing off. Kiley evilly stared at her. How was he supposed to fall for her inconceivable lies? She still went on anyway, playing with her light chocolate colored hair. "I am so sorry to be the one to tell you this. Well Momo, she....." Kiley impatiently sighed, rubbing his brown eyes to show he was tired and fed up. "Spit it out already," snapped Kiley, clasping his hands around the back of his neck, figuring this will be a while. "Well Momo......she's.....she's........after Toji again."  
  
Kiley stared at Sae with a 'Yeah, right!' look. "Oh! Really? Then we must start to sleep together, have Momo conviently walk in, and we can be together forever to piss Momo off and make her life a living hell!" sarcastically gasped Kiley. Damn. Normal methods won't work on him. Maybe my genius plan I came up with will help with that! thought Sae deviously. "You got proof?" asked Kiley, furrowing his brow. "Yup. I saw them making out in the pool earlier. We could see if if they're still there," quietly replied Sae, looking down at the tiled floor. She grabbed Kiley's hand with her pure, ivory, soft skin and brought him to the pool. Momo, clad in her school bathingsuit, floated next to Toji. Toji was kissing her passionately.  
  
Kiley gasped, and a tear came trickling down his cheek. "M-m-momo?" gasped Kiley, his voice breaking. Momo violently pushed Toji away. "Kiley..." softly said Momo. "It's a misunterstanding!!! He just jumped in the pool and kissed me! He wouldn't let me go! Please, I love no one but you!" cried Momo, floating in the blue water. Momo and Kiley stared at each other with every stung emotion in their eyes. "Why Toji? Why not me?" Kiley managed to get it out without crying. The sky turned chrome and rain started to fall. "Momo, that's our relationship now. It keeps on falling and splattering on the pavement,"Momo gently whispered. "Let's break up, Momo....."  
  
Momo sobbed. She cried. She cried a lot of tears.  
  
Tears.  
  
Tears: the language of misery.  
  
Momo hated Sae. Momo hated Toji. She hated herself.  
  
But she loved Kiley.  
  
Sae looked at Toji lovingly. "Good job," grinned Sae, winking. "So can I have the fucking negatives?" irritably yelled Toji. "Bad boy. I was going to give you them. Don't use that language in front of a true lady such as myself. And do not take that tone of voice with me." Sae slammed the door behind her. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______ Author's Note: Heya! This is only the first chapter. Each chapter gets juicier and juicier and gets even more drama packed in it! 


	2. Chapter 2

Tears glazed Kiley's eyes.  
  
Tears: the language of misery.  
  
Sae darted her amber eyes in the room. "Kiley...." "Sae. Get away from me." Sae's mouth dropped wide open. She sighed a fed up sigh. "Excuse me? I'm the one that showed you what a whore Momo really is!" yelled Sae a little too loudly. Kiley grabbed Sae by her white collared shirt. Through clenched teeth, he said,"Don't you DARE say that about Momo EVER again. Momo is the MOST beautiful, delicate, kind, perfect creature in the entire world. I know you think she's some cheap slut 'cause she was kissing your boyfriend. But I don't think Momo kissed Toji." Sae looked at him like the biggest oaf. "Kiley. You saw it. I saw it. Momo was gettin' her kicks with Toji heh," chuckled Sae. "NO. I think Toji kissed Momo." No matter what I have faith in Momo screamed Kiley in his head. But what if Sae's.......right?  
  
Essentially, Toji meant to do no wrong. He wanted the negatives so he could go back to Momo. He didn't know that he'd bruise her happiness.....forever. "If only I could be there for you.....I just want to take you and kiss you all over. I don't care if you're not with me. I want you to be happy," Toji actually said this aloud to Momo! Momo was in total shock. Her brown-amber eyes turned a bright, vibrant amber (almost red) with shock. "T-t-t-t-t-oji!!! I-i-i-i love...."  
  
Kiley dropped Sae off the ground. "Bye, BITCH!" waved Kiley, icy coldly to Sae. Sae flipped her her spunky bruenette hair out the door. "Momo is a bitch. What's so special about her? I'm going to kill her...." whispered Sae to herself. Sae wanted to rip apart Momo's life badly now. She wanted Momo dead. Sae wanted to be on top. Not Momo. Not Momo.  
  
"I love.....love...........love Kiley. Not you. So get the hell away from me before I call the cops," coldly replied Momo, kicking Toji where it HURTS. "MOMO! NO!" yelled Toji as Momo pulled out the knife out of her bag. "You caused me all this pain. When you broke up with me, when you broke up with me for SAE, when you wouldn't listen to me, and just now. You jeopardized my chances with the one I love. You're worse than Sae." Momo whipped the knife out in front of Toji's face, and Kiley then walked in. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey ya sorry I haven't made updates lately! Too much schoolwork -_-;;;;;; Chapter 3  
  
Momo ran away to the pool and dove in. Kiley would've gone after her, except for the fact Toji was almost face-to-face with death.  
  
Kiley took off his sweater, and pressed it up against the wound to help stop the bleeding. Kiley looked around in desperation. "HEEEEELP! SOMEONE! HELP! HE'S DYING!!! HELP!!!!!" screamed Kiley, wishing for an answer. Then he reachd for his cellphone.  
  
9-1-1 he dialed. He continued to put the pressure on Toji's wound. "Hello?! We have a dying guy here!!!!" exclaimed Kiley, the panic soaking up his voice. He gave the operator the address. Kiley was scared out of his mind. "Toji! Please, do NOT die! I may hate you. But you may be the special person that makes Momo happy. And Momo always deserves to be happy. So just hang in there," yelled Kiley, his voice breaking and crumbling as if Toji's deteriorating life. In the distance, Momo heard the words.  
  
He's dying?! Well, y'know what? He totally deserves it. Kiley is my special someone. So Kiley, don't lift a finger to help him. You care about me. Toji evidently does not, thought Momo, the voice echoing in her head. I need to escape. To get away. Where no one can catch me. Kiley's my number one. No one else cares about me like Kiley does. So I can escape to a place where Kiley and I can use our strength and be free...  
  
The obnoxious ambulance rang. They put Toji on the stretcher. The police men questioned Kiley. "Who commited this?" asked the stern looking policeman. Kiley hesitated. He couldn't do this to Momo."I can't give you that information," Kiley crisply told the policeman. The policeman raised his eyebrow. "Confidential information, eh? I think it was you. Who else could it be?" Kiley shook his head. Momo came rushing in the room. "No! Not Kiley. It was....me."  
  
Author's Note: How'd ya like it? Kind of keeps you on the edge, eh? Well I'm gonna try and write the 4th chapter tonight, so site tight! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Okay. Here it is! Chapter 4. What will become of Momo?! :gasp: I'm SO good at putting people in suspense ^_^  
  
Chapter 4: "Me," quietly said Momo as she stared at the powder blue tiles. "Ah, little girl, sorry, I know ya like him, but you can't do his time," chuckled the policeman. "Excuse me? Yes, I am in love with Kiley. But I'm not taking the blame for anything he did. I'm the one who stabbed Toji! Take me away to rot in jail! I don't care! I have Kiley's love! That's all that's important!" exclaimed Momo, growing angry that the man assumed Kiley would do something like that. Then she grabbed on to Kiley and ran as fast as she could. "This is our escape for a new beginning. No one will get in the way of our love now," smiled Momo while running, not knowing where to go. She got a burst of adrenaline to find out what was going to become of her and Kiley. No more road blocks. "Momo! Where are we going?!" screeched Kiley, in a little girl voice. Momo laughed freely and a lot. "I don't know. But I know this is our chance. Our chance to become one together. They're is nothing in our way. Let's be free," Momo's heart beated fast, growing with excitement. Kiley was nervous. Sure, yeah, he wanted to become one with Momo. Sure, yeah, he wanted to be free. But he wanted to be prepared for what would happen next. "Where are we going to stay?! We have NOTHING," burst Kiley, while running like lightning. "There's a hotel that my cousin Ichigo owns. She can help us out!" laughed Momo, feeling ever so jubilant. Kiley nodded. "Okay. It's official," Kiley decided. Momo craved for those words. "Yes! Let's use our strength! Let's be free!"  
  
Several days passed by, and the police didn't catch Momo. It was now morning, and Momo went downstairs to the brunch restaurant with Kiley for breakfast. Momo happily sipped her miso soup. "Yum this is good. Want a sip?" asked Momo, a jolly glaze over her voice. Kiley gave Momo a kiss and smiled. He took a sip, then froze. He gently nudged Momo. "Momo. Look," whispered Kiley. Momo looked up from her soup and took a gander. It was Goro and Sae!  
  
Author's Note: Yay! That was chapter 4. I'm gonna *try* and do chapter 5 tonight. 


End file.
